Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by Miki Boy
Summary: Gray hates flowers.


**For petiteshima. (^_^) She wrote me a beautiful Gray/Juvia one-shot for Christmas so I in return decided to do the same! Inspired by a InuKag fanfic I read years ago which involved the well known daisy game. XD**

**. . . . .**

**Loves Me, Loves Me Not**

**. . . . .**

"Let's see…"

Gray instantly froze, recognising the voice and quickly back peddling several feet. Eyes falling on a certain blue haired water mage, he found himself swallowing nervously… It had been several months since they'd returned from Tenrou Island, and he'd found himself laughing with the young water woman inside the Guild one day, He remembered glancing at her as she laughed happily, cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming and thinking how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her-

Whoah, what?

Needless to say, upon the sudden realisation that his feelings for the fellow woman were more than platonic, he'd been a bit thrown off being around her (or okay, a _lot_). And seeing her sat at on park bench sighing blissfully made him consider walking away, afterall he still wasn't quite used to the sudden feelings her presence brought to him...

Yeah he'd go-

"He loves me…"

Wait what? He quickly span back around and stared wide-eyed at her.

"He loves me not."

Who the fuck was 'he'?

"He loves me…"

A frown, would she make up her mind already? Was this guy in love with her or not?

"He loves me not." There was a slight quiver in her voice and Gray's eyes narrowed. Wasn't she supposed to be in love with _him_? Who was this guy she was mooning over so suddenly?

"He loves me…"

Oh for god sake, make up your mind!

When the water mage flinched and glanced back in surprise, he realised he'd said that aloud.

Oops.

"G-G-Gray-sama?" she blurted, face reddening instantly.

He tried to hide a smirk at her blushing. Ha! Take that anonymous guy!

At that thought, his smirk vanished. Speaking of which…

"Who's the guy?"

Juvia blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Eh?"

Hands in pocket, he walked over. "You were talking about somebody."

Realisation dawned on her face and a second later her face grew several shades of darker, Gray felt a spark of jealously at the reaction… Shouldn't it only be _him _who made her react like that? It would be just his luck that he finally reciprocated Juvia's feeling only to find out she'd gone off falling for some other stupid guy.

A horrifying though suddenly occurred to him, what if she was on about Lyon? He liked her didn't he?

Eyes narrowed, he walked around the bench only to stop when he took in the scene. Why the hell did she have a bunch of ripped up flowers in her lap?

"A-Ah… That is…" she fumbled, still trying to form a sentence as she glanced down and twiddled her fingers. "J-Juvia was actually playing a game…"

"A game?"

A small nod as she shyly glanced up at him through slim eye lashes, he simply stared at her in utter confusion.

What guy?

What game?

She glanced back down at the small flower in her hands, face falling at the lone petal left on the stem. With two fingers, she delicately pulled it off and let it fall down to her lap to join the rest of the massacred flowers.

"He loves me not…" she mumbled in a whisper Gray barely heard.

Gray was about to ask who 'he' was when the water mage suddenly stood up, brushing daisy petals off her dress. "Juvia is going now…"

He stared. What the hell? Usually, it'd take ten Erza's to drag Juvia willingly away from Gray and yet now she was leaving of her own will?

There definitely had to be somebody else.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even respond as she walked off upset, clouds crawling in across the sky in response to her mood. By the time he'd broken out his mind, it was raining and he couldn't see Juvia anywhere.

"Ah fuck," he muttered, his eyes glancing up to the dark clouds ahead and narrowing. Why was she so hung up over this guy? – whoever '_he'_ was.

He needed to talk to somebody.

* * *

><p>"Oi Lucy!"<p>

"ARGH!"

He paused in climbing through the window, confused when she whirled around to scream at him suddenly. "Why is everyone breaking into my apartment?" she wailed.

Everyone?

He then noted Erza, Natsu and Happy already inside. Happy offered him a wave which he acknowledged with a nod as he clambered all the way inside.

"Lucy, what's this game with flowers about?"

The blonde who was in the middle of shouting at Happy glanced over at him, expression vacant, "What?"

"You know…" he said vaguely with a shrug, "Murdering flowers whilst going back and forth on a guy loving ya."

She continued to stare at him blankly. "Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell are you on about?"

Gray groaned in frustration, "I just saw Juvia picking petals off some flowers and muttering stuff."

"What stuff?" Natsu asked whilst he spread eagle out on Lucy's bed much to her frustration.

"'He loves me, he loves me not' or something like that…"

Recognition lit up in Lucy's face however it was Erza who replied, "Oh I've heard of that game before though I can't say I've ever tried it myself."

Lucy snorted and crossed her arms, "It's a stupid game."

Erza sent her a smile, "I'm guessing you never got the outcome you wanted?"

The blonde simply fumed in silence.

"You basically think of the person you have an interest in whilst picking the petals off a flower, "Erza explained to a clueless Gray, "Whatever the outcome of the last petal is, is supposedly how the said person feels about you."

"That's stupid." Gray muttered, deciding then and there that he hated flowers.

"Considering the suddenly horrible weather, I'm guessing Juvia didn't get the outcome she wanted?" Erza mused, glancing at the heavy rain outside the window.

Gray glared and folded his arms, "Who's this guy she's was on about anyway?"

Suddenly, everyone went quiet and stared at him.

"What?"

"You clueless man." Lucy sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I feel sorry for Juvia." Erza added.

"And here I thought Natsu was supposed to be the stupid one." Happy muttered. (Natsu protested at this but went ignored).

Gray simply frowned. "What?"

* * *

><p>"G-Gray-sama?"<p>

Ignoring the shocked look on Juvia's face, he marched past to walk into the middle of her room. Turning around, he folded his arms with a frown, "Look whoever this guy you're moping over is, he's not worth it alright?"

Still amazed at the fact Gray was in _her_ room, it took a moment for Juvia to collect herself. When she did, she blinked at him in confusion. "Eh?"

Gray simply went on, it had been raining all night since he saw her yesterday and enough was enough!

"I don't like it when you cry." He said gruffly, "So stop being depressed. If this guy doesn't like you, it's his loss alright?" For some reason, he then found himself asking, "Was it Lyon?"

When she continued to stare ate him vacantly, he went on.

"No? Then who? Gajeel? Loki?"

No response.

"Do I even know the guy? Is he in the Guild? Another one perhaps?"

"Um… Gray-sama-"

"If you want me to beat him up, I can do that."

"Gray-sama-"

"Just say the word."

"Gray-sama!"

He stopped. "What?"

Blushing madly, Juvia tapped her fingers together in front of her as she glanced down, "U-Um… The guy Juvia was thinking about yesterday was none of them…"

"Huh? Then who?"

"It was you Gray-sama."

"Oh."

…

_Ooooh._

He stood still for a moment, processing this piece of information whilst Juvia glanced anywhere but at him in embarrassment. Gray found himself also feeling awkward as he looked anywhere but at her – wait, was that a plushie of _him_ on her bed? – before finally saying, "R-Right… Then I'm um… I'm gonna go then."

"A-Ah, alright…"

"Bye then."

He practically ran out of the girls dorms.

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama?"<p>

Pretending once again not to notice her expression, he brushed past her and entered her room for the second time in two days – Juvia pinched herself on the arm to ensure she wasn't dreaming which resulted in her wincing in pain.

Walking over to the sofa, he turned the bag he was carrying upside down and dumped all its contents in a neat pile.

Coming up behind him and still amazed that Gray was in her room _again_, Juvia stared at the sudden pile of flowers. "Um… What are these for?

"You were picking the wrong flowers."

"Eh?"

"Sit down."

Confused but happy to do anything for her beloved Gray-sama, Juvia seated herself on the sofa and stared up at him.

"Pick a flower."

"…Huh?"

"T-That game of yours." He said, glancing away to hid the slight red hue on his cheeks, "Do it."

There was a pause before Juvia slowly picked up a daisy, gently picking a flower.

"Speak out loud." He said a moment later when he noticed she must be thinking the words instead. She sent him another curious glance but he ignored it.

"U-Um… He loves me… He loves me not…"

Sitting down beside her, he nodded for her to go on when she paused. "Go on, it's 'he loves me' next."

With a nod, she continued on. "H-he loves me… he loves me not…"

There was one more petal.

"He... loves me…" she stared at the lone petal in her fingers, eyes wide with wonder.

Gray swallowed and tried to keep a calm demeanour when she turned to him, lips parted in surprise.

"These are the right flowers." He responded gruffly. He'd counted the petals on all of them before picking them to make sure…

She could only continue to stare at him in wonder.

"Go on, do it again." He said, gesturing to the rest of the flowers.

"R-Right."

As the blue haired female picked at the flowers, getting the same outcome each time and blushing further, Gray watched with a triumphant smirk. From out in the hallway, several faces peeked through the crack in the door.

Oh yes, this was going to be known throughout the entire Guild before the day was over…

"So, are they gonna kiss?" Levy whispered.

"If they don't, I'll throw them into a closet together till they do." Evergreen drawled.

Oddly, none of the girls refused the idea.


End file.
